The Vector Development and Production Shared Resource is a core facility that provides a wide range of support for investigators wishing to use viral vectors in their research. The Shared Resource provides consultative assistance relating to current viral vector technology, dispenses standardized plasmid and viral reagents, provides a custom viral vector production service, and supports clinical grade vector development and production. This Core Laboratory was initiated as a Cancer Center Shared Resource at the time of the ast competitive renewal in 2001. In 2003, Dr. John Gray assumed the directorship of the resource, replacing the previous director Dr. Elio Vanin. Along with this leadership change, the Shared Resource has been reorganized, expanding its range of services to Cancer Center investigators, and has relocated to the new cGMP building on the St. Jude campus.